Canis Lupus Familiaris
by synstropezia
Summary: Menurut Fyodor Dostoyevsky seorang, Dazai Osamu yang semberangan merebut hatinya itu ibarat "Canis Lupus Familiaris". Mereka adalah musuh, yakni Decay of Angel dan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Fyodor hanya tidak mengerti kenapa jatuh cinta bisa seajaib ini. Happy Birthday Fyodor Dostoyevsky (11/11/2019) Warning: DaFyo maybe? Rate: T


**Canis Lupus Familiaris**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Fyodor Dostoyevsky (11/11/2019)**

* * *

Pagi mungkin mendadak bangun, gara-gara wajah terkejut Fyodor Dostoyevsky yang dipantulkan oleh kaca jendela. Mata sewarna ungu terong itu terbelalak saking terkejutnya, kala menyadari kejadian semalam.

Dibandingkan sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan bangkit, tubuh jangkung tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuh Fyodor jauh lebih menyilaukan. Setelah kabur dari penjara, pemimpin _Decay of Angel_ itu tentu tidak beralih profesi menjadi uhuk ... uhuk ... maksudnya kayak ... ya ... intinya Fyodor tahu, berawal dari huruf 'g', dan otak jorok kalian pasti memikirkan kata 'gigolo', padahal sebetulnya '_guide_'.

Tanpa kehadiran Fyodor, mana mungkin Dazai Osamu yang tengah tertidur dapat tiba di kost gembelnya dengan selamat? Susah payah Fyodor mengantar dia, sedangkan yang tahu jalannya hanya Dazai–terus Fyodor berkontribusi apa sebagai '_guide_'?

"Enggak kuat ... lagi ..."

Omong-omong soal Dazai yang bau perban, Fyodor jadi teringat bagaimana ia mendapatkan profesi dadakan ini. Ceritanya jelas tidak menyentuh, apa lagi konyol sampai bikin kesurupan.

_"Fyodor-kun. Apakah kamu mau berbuat sin di cos tan-ku?"_

Namun, siapa sangka dosa yang Dazai maksud adalah adegan panas–sayang sekali tidak ada momen di mana Dazai dikremasi. Begini-begini mereka itu musuh, lho. Apabila dipasangkan jelas tabu. Hanya saja kemarin, Fyodor betul-betul diperdaya.

_"Eh, Dor. Aku hamil, lho, sebenernya. Kamu yang ena-enain aku di fanfiction sama wattpad. Berkali-kali lagi." _

Tetapi, Fyodor setuju kemari bukan karena ingin bertanggung jawab. Sebelum kabur dari penjara, mereka sempat membicarakan perihal pemanggilan setan. Ekspektasi Fyodor adalah ia akan menggambar pentagram, sedangkan Dazai menjaga lilin. Mana kepikiran ia bahwa semua menjadi-

Apa jangan-jangan sin cos-tan yang kemarin itu juga termasuk pemanggilan setan? Lagian Fyodor sendiri dijuluki '_demon_', _demon_ berarti iblis, sinonimnya, ya, setan, terus Dazai mengundang dia kemari. Secara tidak langsung Fyodor memang dipanggil, kan?

"Awas saja kau jika sudah bangun, dasar C_anis Lupus Familiaris_," gumam Fyodor geram. Daripada berlama-lama lagi, ia segera ambil posisi dengan pisau buah di tangan kanan, terus berjongkok di samping _futon_ Dazai.

Usai ditunggu bermenit-menit lamanya, Dazai tak kunjung bangun padahal Fyodor masih telanjang bulat–karena alasan 'hari sudah pagi' itu basi, macam bau mulut Dazai (sama Fyodor yang kagak sadar diri).

* * *

Anggap saja lima menit telah berlalu, tetapi Fyodor tidak juga membuat pergerakan. Tatapannya sangat lurus, walau kemarin malam telah menunjukkan bahwa dia ini 'belok'. Meskipun pria berdarah Rusia itu dalam posisi ngeden (dan belum berpakaian), diamnya dapat dikatakan faedah karena tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, menurut Fyodor seorang.

Sebenarnya, dan paling jujur yang pernah ada, Fyodor berpikir Dazai menaruh semacam jampi-jampi. Saat hendak melayangkan pisau buah (mainan) ini ke arah Dazai, mendadak Fyodor malah berhenti gara-gara wajah-imut-Dazai-ketika-tidur-jpg. Hal seremeh itu membikin Fyodor kagak tega, dan dia ingin mencak-mencak di muka Dazai, tetapi balik lagi ke alasan utama.

"Bangun, C_anis Lupus Familiaris_." Kekurangan rasa sabar menjadikan Fyodor menarik selimut yang Dazai pakai. Namun, baru diturunkan sampai leher malah ditarik lagi agar tertutup, tetapi dengan gelagat menyerupai guguruyuk Dazai malah menurunkannya hingga dadanya terekepos.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun."

"Orang yang Anda maksud masih malas. Silakan coba setelah iklan berikut ini."

"Potongan harga 99 ribu untuk pembelian di atas sepuluh juta hanya di Shopee, buat kamu yang mengirim 'P' dibaca 'Pee' setiap menyapa orang. Syaratnya harus diucapkan dengan bibir monyong, sambil minum air dalam posisi kayang, saat mata saya ketutup."

Sambungan dari Dazai menyebabkan acara menarik, dan menurunkan selimut berlanjut. Sadar bahwa pertarungan absurd ini sia-sia, dengan barbar Fyodor mengambil kain tersebut hingga tubuh Dazai tampak seluruhnya. Mereka bertatapan sampai waktu seolah-olah tinggal nama, lantas diakhiri oleh Fyodor yang menerjang Dazai. Mereka saling menimpa membuat keringat keduanya menyatu, dan rasa yang terbagi melalui kulit

"Anak nakal harus mendapatkan hukuman, Dazai." Begitu lihai telunjuk Fyodor menyusuri paha lawan mainnya. Sentuhan itu terasa menggelikan, lembut dalam memanjakan, juga nakal karena ingin menggoda Dazai.

"Masa Fyodor-_kun_ marah, hanya karena tidak mendapat potongan harga 99 ribu?"

"Lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkan potongan harga, untuk mendapatkan yang kuinginkan."

Tarikan dari Fyodor membawa dagu Dazai dalam kedekatan yang intens. Sebuah dorongan kuat Fyodor beri ke bibir Dazai yang merangkaikan selarik ciuman, menjadikan nafsu menenggelamkan mereka dalam mesra tak berujung. Lidah sepasang musuh itu turut bergumul meningkatkan udara sampai ke titik terpanasnya, dan keringat kembali membasahi kulit diikuti euforia yang memuaskan hasrat.

Dazai harus tahu kesalahannya yang memanggil sang setan kemari. Setan itu kini marah, karena hatinya telah diambil oleh seorang C_anis Lupus Familiaris_ yang kurang ajar.

Seharusnya hati Fyodor bukanlah untuk musuh dari _Decay of Angel_. Tentu dengan senang hati ia menghadapi seseorang yang pintar, dan sama kuatnya menyerupai Fyodor. Namun, jatuh cinta adalah perkara berbeda, ditambah ini kali pertamanya bagi Fyodor yang tidak mampu memahami apa-apa.

"Jadi kau belum puas atau bagaimana?" Sebelum menjawab Dazai, ciuman yang lain kembali menghujaninya. Saliva menggenang di sudut bibir mereka. Belum lagi napas Dazai yang terengah-engah membuatnya bertambah seksi.

"Mungkin aku akan puas, jika kau memutuskan bertanggung jawab." Bahkan pemandangan miliknya ini–di mana Fyodor memperhatikan Dazai dari atas belumlah cukup, guna menambal kejanggalan di hati sang antagonis. Ada yang kurang untuk melengkapi _puzzle_ tersebut, dan intuisi Fyodor meyakini kepingan terakhirnya pun dimiliki oleh Dazai.

"Bertanggung jawab atas apa, deh? Sejak kamu memutuskan ikut ke kost-ku, seharusnya kita tidak lagi memikirkan apa pun."

"Kira-kira bagaimana pendapat orang-orang jika mengetahui hubungan kita?" Walau dari mimiknya Fyodor betul-betul datar menunjukkan ketidakpedulian. Dengan niat usil Dazai memperlihatkan seringai meremehkan, yang tak sedikit pun mempengaruhi Fyodor.

"Heee ... apa ini? Pertanyaanmu seperti orang pengecut saja."

"Rekan-rekanmu itu lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan dirimu. Jika mereka tahu apa kau siap, jika sewaktu-waktu dimusuhi?"

"Tinggal berusaha menyembunyikannya saja. Lagi pula meragukan kemampuan bersandiwaraku sangatlah jahat, lho." Tanpa aba-aba dada Fyodor didorong, oleh Dazai yang langsung memeluk bantal. Mungkin detektif kawakan itu menegaskan bahwa ia mengambek.

Jahat, ya? Lagi pula Fyodor memang demikian, bukan? Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan tidak ada tindakan yang diambil, selain Fyodor yang mendiamkan Dazai entah memikirkan apa. Diam-diam tanpa disadari pengguna kekuatan '_Crime and Punishment'_ itu, Dazai mengambil sebuah kotak makanan berwarna cokelat. Tangannya buru-buru menyembunyikan snack tersebut, karena Fyodor memang dilarang mengetahuinya.

"Kau yang tampak kekanak-kanakan itu adalah sandiwaramu, kan?" Sepasang mata Fyodor menatap manik cokelat Dazai, dengan perasaan tidak terdefinisikan. Dazai memasang wajah berpikir yang enggan diganggu gugat, walau memikirkannya hanya mengulur waktu, dan ia sangat sengaja.

Katakanlah Dazai merasa dirinya ditelanjangi dua kali -baik lewat tangan, dan kini tatapan Fyodor. Kadang kala detektif senior itu iseng bertanya pada langit-langit kamarnya, mengenai Fyodor yang mengingat hari apakah ini atau dia betulan lupa.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Terus?" Alur dari kata-katanya yang ditarik ulur ini cukup menjengkelkan. Namun, Fyodor merasai Dazai yang merencanakan sesuatu, dan dirinya tampak serius walau tidak ditunjukkan terang-terangan.

"Sebelum kita berhasil kabur, aku ingat kau pernah berkata bahwa diriku menghamilimu di _wattpad_, dan _fanfiction_. Asal kau tahu, Dazai, candaan itu sangat mengerikan sekaligus konyol. Pria tidak memiliki rahim."

"Ya ampun~ Fyodor-_kun_ hanya belum terbiasa dengan candaanku saja, kok. Kuakui selama dipenjara, kita selalu membicarakan topik-topik berat. Mulai sekarang jangan selalu serius, oke?"

"Karena kau sendiri mengakui dirimu yang bermain-main adalah sandiwaramu, berarti kau berpura-pura di hadapanku kemarin." Yang paling mengganggu Fyodor adalah, Dazai tidak pernah melakukannya selama mereka dipenjara. Pertama kali menyaksikan Dazai selucu itu, apakah respons terkejut Fyodor cukup wajar, ataukah justru dia yang absurd?

"Sudah kuduga Fyodor-_kun_ akan meragukanku~ Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan dengan ini?"

"Ini?" Kotak makanan bertuliskan 'pocky' Dazai keluarkan dari balik bantalnya. Ia mengambil satu batang, mengigit ujungnya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Fyodor untuk melakukan hal serupa.

Ternyata ada hal yang tak melulu Fyodor ketahui mengenai pemikiran Dazai. Dirinya yang mengigit ujung dari pocky, lantas menyuruh Fyodor mengikuti sangatlah tidak tertebak apa maksudnya. Dazai lebih dulu mengunyahnya, dan lagi-lagi Fyodor sekadar mengekori. Perlahan tetapi pasti ketika panjang dari pocky tersebut memendek, jarak mereka turut menipis yang tahu-tahu; Fyodor telah leleh bersama rasa manis yang mengisi kerongkongannya.

Tidak cukup sampai di sana, ciuman manis itu disambung dengan bisikan kecil yang rasanya begitu janggal, tetapi mustahil untuk Fyodor benci. Kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang pertama kali Fyodor dengar menghidupkan kekosongan di hatinya, dan mengisinya dengan perasaan asing yang sangat banyak, namun hangat.

"Bagaimana, bagaimana? Ini namanya pocky _game_. Fyodor-_kun_ pasti enggak tahu."

"Memang tidak." Gayanya dalam menggunakan ponsel pun, macam bapak-bapak baru mengikuti era milenial–tangan kiri memegang, sementara yang kanan mengetik–itu pun pakai jari jempol doang, lama pula. Rasa-rasanya Fyodor mendadak IQ jongkok, padahal susunan hurufnya urut dari A sampai Z.

"Di Rusia juga kamu pasti tidak memiliki teman untuk melakukannya."

"Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya dengan Nikolai."

"Sebenarnya kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja mengajak Atsushi-_kun_, Akutagawa-_kun_, atau Chuuya untuk melakukan pocky _game_ bersamaku. Namun, aku tetap memilih Fyodor-_kun_, dan kamu tahu apa artinya?"

"Baguslah karena kau benar-benar bertanggung jawab. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Merebut hati seseorang yang merupakan musuhnya, ditambah Fyodor sempat berpikir ia termakan oleh siasat Dazai jelas amat menjengkelkan. Meskipun Fyodor memiliki rasa itu sejak lama, dan masih menyangkal dirinya jatuh hingga cinta terhadap Dazai sampai tadi pagi, Fyodor baru mengaku dengan meminta Dazai bertanggung jawab, justru karena ia ingin mencari tahu apa yang gagal dirinya pahami lewat Dazai.

Jatuh cinta itu tergolong kosa kata yang asing, bagi perasaan Fyodor. Tujuannya hanyalah menghilangkan para pengguna kekuatan, menggunakan keajaiban dari 'buku'. Siapa yang menyangka Fyodor akan mengharapkan Dazai dalam artian lain, terlebih sang detektif** adalah musuh terbesarnya**.

"Soal sandiwara itu, aku juga bisa benar-benar berbahagia, kok. Lagian, Fyodor-_kun_ itu terlalu kikuk. Akan kuberikan mantra, deh."

"Mantra apa?" Kedua tangan Fyodor diangkat oleh Dazai yang tersenyum. Genggaman mereka tetap erat, meski tidak disatukan oleh peluh, dan nafsu. Ternyata selain 'buku', jatuh cinta agaknya memiliki sebuah keajaiban juga.

"Ingat ini baik-baik. Ketika kita berdua seperti sekarang, tidak perlu memikirkan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata ataupun Decay of Angel. Fyodor-_kun_, ya, Fyodor-_kun_, sedangkan aku adalah aku."

Sesat atau tidaknya hubungan baru ini, mereka telah mempunyai dunia yang menjadi milik keduanya. Siapa pun dia apabila berani mencampuri, maka Fyodor tinggal mengambil tindakan demi mempertahankan Dazai yang diinginkannya.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku setuju."

"Lupakan juga soal tanggung jawab yang kamu maksud. Hari ini Fyodor-_kun_ harus rileks." _Trench coat_ sewarna pasir yang semula tergeletak di lantai, kini Dazai pakaikan pada Fyodor. Entah pemuda jangkung itu merencanakan apa, Dazai bahkan mengenakan _Ushanka_ Fyodor yang membuatnya terlihat aneh.

"Rileks? Memang kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Sekarang ini tanggal sebelas November, lho. Hari ulang tahunmu! Apa karena tidak ada yang merayakannya Fyodor-_kun_ sampai lupa? Kasihan sekali~"

"Hari ulang tahun, ya. Pantas saja aku mendapatkan hal baik." Nikolai pernah mengatakannya sekali, dan sepertinya di saat Fyodor berulang tahun seperti sekarang. Ia tidak pernah mengingat hal seremeh itu. Namun, tahun depan jika mereka masih bertahan, Fyodor ingin merayakannya lagi dengan pocky _game_.

"Betul, betul. Fyodor-_kun_ mendapatkanku, hari ini juga kita jadian, bermain pocky game, terus nanti jalan-jalan. Sekalian saja kuajarkan cara bersantai ala Dazai Osamu. Sungguh hari yang sangat sempurna~"

"Bertukar baju juga termasuk dalam rencanamu, ya?"

"Tepat sekali! Pokoknya hari ini Fyodor-_kun_ harus menjadi orang paling bahagia."

"Kurasa sisi bodohmu itu tidak ada buruknya, C_anis Lupus Familiaris_."

"Ganti panggilanmu, Fyodor-_kun_. Anjingku itu Chuuya, sedangkan aku adalah majikannya." Sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi, Fyodor menyentil kening Dazai membuat korbannya meringis. Sekeras apa pun Dazai berusaha agar tatapannya tampak sebal ketika menatap punggung Fyodor, yang bersangkutan tetap acuh tak acuh.

"Mulai sekarang panggilanmu _Muridae_ kalau begitu! Jangan sampai menyesal, ya."

Gaya berpacaran makhluk jenius memang sesuatu sekali. Panggilan sayangnya saja pakai nama latin.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Canis lupus familiaris adalah nama latin buat anjing, sedangkan muridae berarti tikus. aku ga nyangka banget bisa slse-in fic ini sehari. padahal jadwal kuliah dari siang sampe sore, dan siapa sangka bisa bikin 1.8k dalam sehari~ btw maaf banget kalo fyodor di sini OOC. aku udah coba baca wiki, tapi ya personality dia itu singkat banget, dan kurang memberi gambaran juga di anime sama manga-nya. fic Fyozai pun udah kubaca yang , dan tetep aja masih kesulitan. mungkin ini emang seadanya, tapi aku yakin udah berusaha memberi yang terbaik~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku.


End file.
